


Hotlines And Hot Times

by sayonarabbh (smallchittaphon)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 22:49:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7241953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallchittaphon/pseuds/sayonarabbh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Curiosity killed the cat, you know. "I know."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hotlines And Hot Times

**Author's Note:**

> This is originally posted on [onemorechansoo's](http://onemorechansoo.livejournal.com/8117.html) lj. I really enjoyed writing this and I want to thank A and L for basically holding my hand during the process

Kyungsoo wants to burn the paper in front of him and get on with life but, he can't bring himself to do so. The number on the paper stares at him and he almost believes it's mocking him. He really shouldn't call but he's horny and alone. Porn isn't really doing the job nowadays and Baekhyun had ever so discreetly slipped the paper into his bag during their music theory class. Kyungsoo found it after class and Baekhyun patted his knee, "For those lonely nights." he had said with a wink. 

_It's a lonely night_ , Kyungsoo thinks. He's a college student with _needs_ and he thinks maybe once wouldn't kill him. 

His hand shakes as he dials the number and slowly brings the phone to his ear. The dial tone sounds louder today than any other day and his heart is racing because he doesn't know what to expect from a sex hotline. 

"Thank you for calling Exotica. My name is Chanyeol and I'll be of service to you. What's your name?" Kyungsoo's throat dries and he pulls the phone back to compares numbers only find out he punched in a _5_ instead of a _3_. He brings the phone back, mind blank as he blurts out, "I punched in the wrong number." He groans and the laughter that follows makes his palms a little sweaty. 

"I'm guessing you wanted the ' _straight_ ' hotline?" Kyungsoo finds himself nodding until he remembers he's on the phone. "Uh, Yeah." Chanyeol, if Kyungsoo remembers his name correctly, snorts. "Well, do you still need help with yourself or do you want me to patch you into the other hotline?" 

 

Kyungsoo nibbles at his lower lip, completely torn between hanging up and calling the number he was suppose to dial in the first place or staying and getting off with the help of Chanyeol. He could hang up and deny the fact that Chanyeol voice sounds so promising or he could stay and remember the way Chanyeol speaks to him for future lonely nights. 

"I'm okay with you." He finally mumbles. "I'm glad you stayed. Tell me your name." Chanyeol whispers as if someone will catch them and Kyungsoo throat dries further. "Kyungsoo. My name is Kyungsoo." Chanyeol lets out a low moan and Kyungsoo can feel his dick twitch in his pants. "Kyungsoo is such a hot name. I bet you're the sexiest thing alive." 

Kyungsoo whimpers and squirms on his couch. "Are you alone?" Chanyeol asks, his voice coming out deeper and velvety. "Yes." Kyungsoo replies, he pulls his legs up on the couch and lays back. He's panting already and they haven't even started yet.

"Good." is all Chanyeol says. It's silent for a couple of seconds before, "Kyungsoo, baby. I need you to palm yourself slowly but forcefully. Can you do that for me?" Kyungsoo hums. He holds the phone in between his shoulder and ear, letting his hands apply to slightest pressure on his dick. He whimpers before sighing and setting his pace. 

Chanyeol moans into the receiver, "You sound so nice. I wish I could see you, palming yourself, _whimpering_." Chanyeol huffs. He groans into the phone and Kyungsoo moans, squeezing a little too much that it's almost painful. "Shit, Kyungsoo." Chanyeol pants, "I swear I could come just by hearing you moan." Kyungsoo palms himself slower and gentler when he feels heat coiling in his gut earlier than usual. He doesn't want this call to end so fast. 

"Kyungsoo, take off your pants and your boxers. _Now_." Chanyeol demands, his voice seeping with authority that it makes Kyungsoo groan before he rushes to get said items off. "Off." He pants once he discards them on the floor. "Good." Chanyeol sounds pleased and for some reason, all Kyungsoo wants to do is please him. 

"I want you to grab your dick and give it a light tug." Kyungsoo obligates and his legs immediately fall open, his head tilts back and he lets out the loudest moan he's ever released. Chanyeol moans back and swears on his breath.

On the other side of the phone, somewhere, Chanyeol is on his bed, headset on, legs apart as he fists at his cock. He pants into the mic and moans. He usually never gets off while working because no one can ever make him hard but Kyungsoo's voice is the hottest thing he's heard today. It was hard keeping himself together. "Kyungsoo, I want you to push your thumb against your slit and squeeze the head of your cock." 

Kyungsoo pushes against the slit and squeezes like instructed, his eyes falling shut as his breath becomes shaker. He focuses on Chanyeol's voice. He focuses on the way the other pants and swears. He focuses on the sounds of a mattress squeaking under someone's weight. That's when he knows, Chanyeol is doing the exact same thing. 

"Kyungsoo," Chanyeol whimpers, " _Come_." 

Kyungsoo feels harder with that one word and he speeds up. His moans and grunts far from being soft, they practically rip through his throat and echo of the walls of his apartment. "Chanyeol, I'm so close." 

"So am I, baby. Come for me." 

With a couple more flicks of his wrist and a gentle squeeze, Kyungsoo comes. His body feels as though it been set on fire and his ears ring. He pants into the phone but stops when he hears Chanyeol's breath hitch in the other side. 

"C-Chanyeol?" Kyungsoo's voice shakes. 

"I'm fine." Chanyeol groans. Back in Chanyeol's room, he grimaces at the cum on his fingers and gets up to wash his hands. He sighs and looks at mirror before he ends the call. "I hope you know we charge by the hour." He states, a small smirk on his lips. "I know." Kyungsoo whispers but Chanyeol can still hear the smirk in his voice. 

"You charge the same as the one I was originally going to call?" 

"Yes we do, babe."

Kyungsoo shivers a bit but brushes aside the fact that Chanyeol's voice has such an effect on him already. "I can work with that." He states. Chanyeol chuckles lightly. "Ok. It's been exactly an hour, that's $45.60. Do you accept these charges?" Kyungsoo sighs, nodding (forgetting he's on the phone again) before he's stumbling over his words and breathing out a "yes". 

"Thank you for calling Exotica. I'm glad your experience was enjoyable, Kyungsoo." Chanyeol emphasises the syllables in Kyungsoo's name. "I'll patch you through to our very nice cashier, Lay. He'll take care of the payments and you're welcome to call again, if you want. You know who to request." 

Kyungsoo barely says a goodbye before Chanyeol is hanging up and putting up the mic on his headset. He groans into his palms. He didn't need this right now but it help relieve some stress from finals, he supposes. 

A few silent minutes pass and Lay's voice filters through his headphones. "Chanyeol?" Chanyeol sighs and brings his mic back down. "Hey, Yixing." Chanyeol mumbles. "That's was your best acting yet. You're getting better each day. By the way, Kyungsoo? Was that his name? Anyways, he sounded gorgeous." Lay-Yixing, states.

"That," Chanyeol slumps against the sink," wasn't necessarily acting." He huffs, completely embarrassed because somewhere during the call, he forgot Yixing has to monitor each and every call. Yixing heard everything and that worries him.

"Oh. _Oh_. Um, I guess we can call it a night, huh? I won't judge by the way because he sounded pretty fucking hot." Chanyeol laughs nervously at Yixing statement and relaxes a bit. "Get some sleep, Chanyeol. You have class in the morning and I don't want you to be late again." 

"Goodnight, Yixing." Chanyeol says, walking out of the bathroom and towards his bed.

"Goodnight, Chanyeol." Yixing whispers and the line cuts off.

☆

"Shit." Chanyeol murmurs as he runs half way across campus. 

9:45 and class starts at 9:30. Chanyeol is _screwed_. Hopefully he can sneak into the lecture hall without getting caught. 

He trips over a few bushes, going on about 'who the hell puts a bush there'. He's almost there, with building A in sight, when he collides with someone (who he thinks is the smallest person he's seen on campus). 

The smaller is hunched over his books and Chanyeol manages to pick up a few and mouthing an ' _I'm sorry_ ' before bolting off. 

The smaller, Kyungsoo, stares at the taller with annoyance. He huffs and checks his books for scratches because that would mean more money towards the company he's renting them from. He smirks triumphantly when he sees the books in perfect condition and promises to shove his foot six feet deep in ' _whatever-his-name-is_ 's ass if they ever cross paths again. 

Chanyeol successfully sneaks in, being informed by Baekhyun that he didn't miss anything, just the introduction to Shakespeare in Love. Chanyeol nods because he's got this in the bag. Shakespeare in Love, do you mean a piece of cake? 

Chanyeol and Baekhyun spend most of the hour trying to fling tiny paper balls into a sleeping Jongdae's mouth. He doesn't even have the class with the two but sits through lectures because Baekhyun insists he come to entertain him. 

"Mr. Park!" Chanyeol freezes and drops the paper ball in his hand before facing the professor.

"Yes?" He says weakly, hoping she doesn't chew his head off like she did freshman year. She gives him a knowing look before turning back to the rest of the class and talks about the weekends assignment before dismissing the class. 

"Busted." Baekhyun whispers before he's laughing softly into his hand. 

What a morning.

☆

"Shakespearean studies are so hard. It's stupid. Who would even major in Shakespearean study?" Baekhyun whines, slumping further into Jongdae as they eat lunch. Chanyeol throws fries at the latter and frowns. Baekhyun clears his throat, "Besides you, of course."

"I think the Shakespearean studies class is actually cool, when I'm awake." Jongdae shrugs and Baekhyun smiles at him, curling more into him. Chanyeol makes a gagging noise, throwing more fries. "Shakespeare was the greatest playwright of his time. Although, his people didn't see it yet, he still was a genius." Chanyeol justifies and Baekhyun nods lazily, totally uninterested in anything the taller is saying.

"Anyways," Baekhyun starts off, "Are you still on for next week?" The smaller's eyes twinkling at the thought of his friend finally going on a date for the first time in _years_. Chanyeol's eyes dart everywhere, his mind trying to come up with some lame excuse as to why he can't spend 2 or more hours at his friend's apartment probably watching rom-coms that make him nauseous but fails. He instead gives a curt nod before sipping on his shake and sighing a bit too dramatically.

Jongdae raises an eyebrow at the gesture, "Are you not up for movies?" Chanyeol shakes his head, hands waving the thought off before he's choking on the bit of liquid he still has in his mouth. It has him coughing aggressively into his hand and pounding a fist into his chest before he's taking in a large amount of air. "Movies are fine." He rasps. "I love watching excessively gross rom-coms with you guys." 

Baekhyun rolls his eyes, "You can pick the movie if you want." Chanyeol perks up, "But no Shakespeare." Chanyeol snorts and flicks his wrist. "That's f-" 

"And no interpretations of anything Shakespeare related." Jongdae cuts in.

"Hey, 10 things I Hate About You is a glorious adaption of The Taming Of The Shrew." Chanyeol defends.

"Yeah but how many times have you made us watch it with you?" Baekhyun counters.

Chanyeol eyes wandering away from the couple and he sips on his shake, smacking his lips in a distaste (even though this shake is fucking heaven on earth). "You're salty, Byun." Chanyeol whispers.

Baekhyun reaches over and smacks the younger's head before demanding an apology that is given half-heartedly. "Look, I just don't want you to bore Soo with all your Shakespeare bullshit." Chanyeol scoffs, his ego a bit wounded, "Some people actually enjoy the romanticism of Shakespeare." 

"Yeah, but don't you think anything Shakespearean is a bit too strong for a first date? I mean it's all 'I love you. I can't live without you.' Ya know what I mean?" Chanyeol doesn't really get it but he nods nonetheless. "Can I suggest-" 

"And also no Star Wars." Jongdae adds.

"Fuck." 

☆

4:50pm  
To: Chandumb  
From: Bitch-Hyun  
_Where the hell are you?_

4:51pm  
To: Bitch-Hyun  
From: Chandumb  
_I'm at the coffee shop. Is there something important happening today?_

Baekhyun face palms himself at the text and Jongdae gives him a concerned look. Baekhyun is angrily texting the dimwit known as Park Chanyeol while Jongdae is whispering encouraging words. 

4:55pm  
To: Chandumb  
From: Bitch-Hyun  
_YOU DUMBASS! TODAY IS YOUR DATE! SOO IS MINUTES AWAY AND YOU'RE NOT EVEN HERE YET YOU FUCKFACE!_

Chanyeol nearly drops his smoothie on his copy of Shakespeare in Love when his phone lights up. "Shit." He whispers. 

5:00pm  
To: Bitch-Hyun  
From: Chandumb  
_I forgot. I'm on my way now._

Chanyeol locks his phone and rushes to gather his laptop, shoving it into his sash when someone bumps into him and his smoothie becomes a new layer of clothing. 

"I'm sorry." Chanyeol immediately says, grabbing a napkin from his sash and giving it to the stranger in front of him. "You have some smoothie on your face." 

"Shouldn't I be apologizing?" The stranger asks. 

"No! _I wasn't looking_." Chanyeol glances at the wall clock before murmuring, "Shit, I gotta go." and he practically runs out of the coffee shop and runs off to get to his apartment (where Baekhyun is probably ready release his wrath).

Kyungsoo blinks at the door of the coffee shop and his eyebrows furrow. There's smoothie on his face but he doesn't care much because the stranger's voice sounds so familiar. He shakes off the thought when Sehun yells that his order is ready. He gives Sehun a quick ' _thanks_ ' and rushes off to Baekhyun's apartment. 

☆

"You're real stupid, ya know that?!" Baekhyun yells right when Chanyeol steps past the threshold. Chanyeol shoots him a quick glare before running to his room to change. "Just because you forgot, I'm making you open the door when he comes!" Baekhyun states after he's changed shirts. 

"Whatever. Just- I need time to myself. Finals are stressing me out. _This_ ," Chanyeol gestures to the entire living room, "is stressing out." 

Baekhyun frowns a bit, "Then why did you agree?" He asks. Jongdae is staring at them both and sighs. There's a loud knock on the door and the three of them jump. "Can you get it, please?" Baekhyun asks and Chanyeol nods.

"How do I look?" Chanyeol turns to ask Jongdae. Jongdae smiles, "Like a dumbass." Chanyeol whines but opens the door nonetheless. 

"Hel- Oh, it's you again!" Chanyeol's eyes widen at the sight of the shorter guy in front of him. "Chanyeol! Let him you dumbass!" 

The guy looks up at him, "Ch-Chanyeol?" he questions. Chanyeol nods. "What your name?" 

"Kyungsoo, Just push him aside!" Baekhyun yells and Chanyeol jumps. 

Chanyeol brings a hand up to cover his mouth as he looks at Kyungsoo. "So, you're Kyungsoo?" 

"And you're Chanyeol." Kyungsoo echoes.

"I never thought we'd met like this. Actually, I thought we'd never met." Chanyeol shrugs. 

"Neither did I."

"For the record," Kyungsoo raises an eyebrow at Chanyeol before the latter continues, "You are, indeed, the sexiest thing alive." Kyungsoo glares. 

This is going to be a _long night_. 

 

( _"Can we agree not to talk about the phone calls to Baekhyun?" Kyungsoo whispers when they're sitting through the first installment of Star Wars._

_Chanyeol nods, "As long as you agree to go on a second date with me."_

_"We're not even done with our first." Kyungsoo states, nudging Chanyeol._

_Chanyeol nudges back, "I can tell we're going to be going out a lot." He winks and Kyungsoo gags a bit._

_-_

_Chanyeol ends up being right._ )


End file.
